


Cute Meet

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr, internet friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Hm guys how do meetcutes w your train seatmate normally goReally well, in my experienceI've landed so many hotties on the train(My experience may be exaggerated and should not be trusted.)





	Cute Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the best Spouse a Mouse could ever want! Love you, babe <3  
> Shoutout to [Dei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati) who was absolutely complicit in this (we have a secret handshake and everything, okay??) and read through this with a fine-toothed comb, saved me from posting a fic with a _snark cart,_ assured me this was fit for Flos!Consumption, and also came up with the fantastic title!
> 
> ((and yes, flos, I know it's not ankos #justiceforankos <3 <3))

There's a cute guy next to Arthur on the train. He's annotating a reading about the charter of rights and the constitution, which screams _genius,_ in Arthur's opinion, and when the woman comes by with the snack cart, he waves her off with a pleasant, "Non, merci," and a charming smile.

Arthur is trying not to stare, so he pulls out his phone.

_thepointiestman: Hm guys how do meetcutes w your train seatmate normally go_

Teck writes back immediately.

_architeckyeah: Really well, in my experience_  
_I've landed so many hotties on the train_

Arthur smiles and glances at his seatmate again. His phone vibrates with another message notification. 

_(My experience may be exaggerated and should not be trusted.)_

Arthur can't help his snort. 

_thepointiestman: LOL there's a cute guy sitting beside me and he is bilingual and prob in law school bc he is annotating a reading about the charter of rights and the constitution_  
_I tried to figure out his name by peeking at his boarding pass bc I'm a creep, but I couldn't see it_

_curiousforge: point, that's fantastic lol_

_architeckyeah: Sounds like you better come up with a good opener_

_thepointiestman: True, teck. Hey forge, I have to cancel our IRL meetup, I've got a cute guy I need to flirt with instead_

_curiousforge: unacceptable, we're already married you can't abandon me now!!_

_thepointiestman: Too late, I've already fallen in love_

_curiousforge: you're currently on a train to come MEET ME wtf_  
_is this what heartbreak feels like????_

Arthur chuckles and sneaks another look at Cute Guy. He's propped his phone on top of his annotated reading, typing furiously. He's smiling.

_thepointiestman: Potentially false alarm, cute guy is def texting his SO right now_

_architeckyeah: And your evidence????????_

_thepointiestman: He's smiling at his phone like a fool_

_curiousforge: thank god, so I don't have to file that divorce paperwork yet?? bc I wasn't looking forward to that_

_architeckyeah: I'm sorry your first love affair has ended so tragically, point!!_

_curiousforge: oh yeah, that, too_  
_WAIT no not that! I'm your first love affair, not this random bloke! THE INFIDELITY_

The train pulls into Arthur's stop, and he sends out a quick _Ok at my stop, forge, see you soon!_ before tucking his phone away to gather his things.

He smiles at Cute Guy as he walks past and wonders why meetcutes can't happen more often like they do in fics. He pulls out his phone again to double check where he's going and arrives at the café forge had suggested with plenty of time to spare. He grabs a table and checks the group chat again.

_curiousforge: I'm almost there, see you soon!_

_architeckyeah: SEND ME PICS_  
_OR BETTER YET CALL ME_

_thepointiestman: Forge, I'm here, I'm at a table in the back corner_

_architeckyeah: PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN_

Arthur sighs and sends a selfie of himself. It seems silly to avoid personal photos at this point, since forge is about to meet him in person.

_curiousforge: OMG_

_architeckyeah: THANK YOU_  
_you look hot btw_  
_totally should have flirted with that guy_

_curiousforge: HEY!_

_thepointiestman: If you make me wait too long, forge, maybe I'll have to go run after him…_

_curiousforge: RUDE._  
_walking in now_

Arthur looks up just as the door swings open and holy-fucking-shit Cute Guy from the train is walking in.

Arthur glances down at his phone then looks up again. 

"Um," he says.

Cute Guy walks straight over to him. "Point?" he asks.

"Yeah," Arthur says. "Forge?"

"Yeah," Cute Guy says with a smile. "It's Eames."

"Arthur."

They look at each other.

"You're the cute guy from the train," Arthur blurts. "Like…what?"

"I know," Eames says, grinning. "This is destiny, isn't it?"

Their phones go off together.

_architeckyeah: WHERE ARE MY PICS_

Eames laughs. "Here." He bends down next to Arthur and snaps a selfie of them.

_curiousforge: *I* am the cute guy point was crushing on from the train so TAKE THAT UNIVERSE_

Arthur laugh reacts to the text as Eames sits down across from him. "So," Arthur says, drawing out the word. "You like trains?"

Eames laughs. "Oh, sure. You like cute guys who can say thank you in French?"

Arthur rolls his eyes with a smirk.

Neither of them remembers to check their phones until a couple hours have passed. Their group chat has a terrifying number of notifications.

_architeckyeah: omg IT'S FATE_  
_YOU GUYS HAVE TO GET MARRIED FOR REAL NOW_  
_DON’T MESS WITH THE UNIVERSE_  
_guys tell me how everything goes!_  
_I'm lonely here!!_  
_You need to come to Paris!!_  
_ELOPE IN PARIS GUYS_  
_It's a no-brainer_

The messages go on.

"You know what we should do?" Eames asks, scrolling through the chat on his own phone.

"Fly to Paris?" Arthur answers.

Eames pauses. "No, but I like this idea better. Quick, how much do plane tickets to Paris cost?"

"Too much," Arthur says, laughing.

"Well with that attitude, we'll never get there!" Eames stands and takes Arthur's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Fine, we'll put Paris on the back burner for now," he says. "Just take me to your favorite places around here. Let's start with that."

As Arthur leads him down the street, Eames adds with a smirk, "I'll work you up to Paris. Is next month good for you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I asked dei and flos what Arthur and Eames' tumblr usernames would be, you know, for science^TM. These were the other suggestions that didn't make it that I loved haha:
> 
> Arthur:  
> TheRealArthur  
> srslygetatailor
> 
> Eames:  
> ARTLUVR  
> dreamsofeames  
> seemslikeeames


End file.
